Ayato x Reader (Bittersweet love) lemon 2
by Soysoylala
Summary: Part 1 on devientart (can't sell it right) The second part was token down so I put it here. enjoy.


You have lived in the mansion with the 6 vampires for awhile now. You went to school with them,ate with them,and got used to there twisted ways of teasing with you. Of course you stood up to them;sure they were vampires,but that didn't give them the right to harass you. Ayato was the one who mainly did this,he would pin you down and try to get a taste of you whenever he had the chance. There was also those times were he wanted to do more then just drink your blood. "(F/N),don't you think this playing hard to get act is getting old. I sure want to have fun like the first time we met."

Ayato was sitting on top of your bed while you were getting ready to go to school. You were looking into the mirror and saw him looking over to you,he was grinning in his sadistic way as always. "Ayato,I'm not your toy you know,I sometimes feel like you only see me as one." You were about to head downstairs when Ayato appeared in front of you when you turned around. You were used to it,he did this all the time. It didn't make it easier for you to escape,though.

"You're not going anywhere,(F/N). Yours truly won't let that happen." Ayato then pulled you towards him. You tripped as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "Lets loosen up a bit before we go." Ayato led you to the bed,knowing exactly what he wanted. Stalling you tried to to change the subject," Ayato,we should get going. Your brothers won't be glad that we're late." He pushed you on top of the bed making you blush. "Screw what they think,let them wait. Besides I rather stay with you."

Ayato was towering over you,he leaned in close to your face brushed his lips over yours. You moaned,it had been a while since you two did spend time together. So you pulled him close,when you realized the clothes you were wearing. It was almost too reveling,you questioned why you choose to wear it of all time. "Looks like you were ready for this,nice to know you feel the same." Ayato pulled your hands around your lower back. He's touch made you shiver,giving you chills.

"Ayato,don't do this now,you know how I get when you act this way." his smirk grew when you said that. "Oh i'm sorry let me make you feel better." Ayato ran his hand on to your delicate skin till he reached your chest. Pulling you closer,he placed small kisses across your neck unable to resist from his intentions. Blushing you kissed him back and bite his bottom lip gently. You inserted your tongue into his mouth making you both hot for more.

He unclasped your bra from behind,with a swift motion. He began to removed it,revealing your perky nipples. Cheeks turning red,you tried to cover yourself. Ayato saw this and started to kiss your neck,pulling your arms free from your chest. "Oh come on (F/N),let me take a look at you." Grinning he was then leaving a trail of hickeys around your neck,leaving a deep red mark each time. Moaning you couldn't take it anymore.

"Ayato,could you give me more?" You pleaded. He didn't hold back,placing his lips over your left breast while massaging the right one. He lightly pulled on your right bud with his fingers. Nibbling with his teeth tenderly,as he watched you beg for more. Pleasure accelerating through your body making your knees weak and tremble. "You having fun yet,(F/N)?" Ayato breathed. Ayato switched to your left nipple giving the same treatment as the last. He soon trailed down your stomach leading to your upper thigh.

Ayato then bit into you,leaving a traces of blood. "Ayato,more!" you begged. You felt his fangs against your body,sucking more and more. You were just about to let go,when you felt Ayato grip on you loosen. He then spoke, "Not just yet,we still have much more to go." He started to pull your shorts off,leaving you only in your panties. Blushing,you watched as Ayato began to take his shirt off along with his pants. You stared at him dazed at how his body was slender yet toned.

He made a come here motion with his fingers and inserted them in you. you let out a small yelp when his unexpectedly did so. "Why did you do that,I wasn't ready?" you asked. Ayato briefly had a concerned look on his face but then returned to his malicious self, "sorry,let me help." He then moved his fingers in and out of your at a slow steady pace,making you thrust with the same rhythm. He began to move at a more normal pace,making swirls around your womanhood.

You were holding on to the sheets around you,aroused from all the pleasure Ayato was giving you. He then went deeper in you hitting a spot that made you wet,Ayato noticed at continued to hit it. His tempo was increasing until you you could no longer hold it in. He stopped before you could go any further. "Don't tease me anymore Ayato. I can't take it anymore." With that being said Ayato reached out from you and licked your juices from his fingers. "What's the matter,(F/N)? Can't wait any longer?" He grinned.

He pulled your panties off,leaving you exposed at his presence. He then did the same with his boxers,revealing his length to you. "More." You moaned,and he did as you wished. He placed his member inside you while you leaned closer to him. The vampire felt your walls loosen up around him,letting him know you were ready. Gently he moved inside you,making you cry out to him. He thrust slowly letting you hold on to him.

Moving in and out,you both gain speed. The air around you was beginning to get warmer and your breathes were becoming uneven. Ayato placed your legs around him as he thrusted against you. His green eyes were glowing with lust,making him go faster then before. Inches away from climax you felt a knot form within your lower abdomen. "Faster." You pleaded,Ayato went in harder a couple more times. Instantly,neither of you could withstand much longer.

Harder and faster;with one last thrust,Ayato released himself filling you with everlasting waves of satisfaction. Leaving you both covered with sweat,letting out uneven breathes. Wrapping his arms around you,Ayato gave you a passionate kiss as you pulled a blanket over you. "We-we should do this more often" You breathed. "T-Told you so." The vampire said,placing his arms around you,cuddling under the sheets.


End file.
